Toku
Toku was the son of a farmer who decided to become samurai. Over time, his shame was forgiven by Emperor Toturi I and his decision was made official. After his death, Toku was named Fortune of Virtue by Toturi III. Beginnings as a Samurai The peasant village of Toku was attacked by bandits. Seven samurai gathered to defend it - Ikoma Hidemasa, a ronin formerly of the Lion Clan, an Otaku family magistrate, and five other ronin. They trained the peasants, and were impressed by the heroic spirit of one of the heimin boys, whom Hidemasa nicknamed "Toku," which means "virtue." During the fighting, all the samurai were killed, but Toku slew the bandit chieftain and thus saved his village. Way of the Wolf, pp. 10-11 Following the battle, he left the village to take up the life of a ronin to honour the courage shown by Hidemasa. He took with him a suit of armour too large for him, taken from twelve different bodies; the Otaku's stallion, though he could not make it stop once he had made it start; Hidemasa's copy of Akodo's Leadership, even though, being illiterate, he had to have others read from it to him; and the daisho of the bandit leader. The Legion of the Dead: The True Samurai Life as a Ronin Toku wandered the empire, experiencing life as a samurai. Much of his knowledge was gained in Dragon lands, where a Mirumoto samurai, impressed by the young ronin, taught him the essential skills of warfare and culture that a samurai need to possess. This training was accidentally spotted by a Crane courtier, who goaded the Mirumoto into sending Toku to the prestigious Topaz Championship in Tsuma Village of 1118. Much to the Crane's horror, the Dragon did indeed sponsor Toku for the tournament, where Toku performed with great honour - winning no event, but coming second or third repeatedly. This was a seminal moment for Toku, when he realised that it was the actions of a man, not their birth or status, that determined their destiny. It was also here that he met Akodo Toturi, then Clan Champion of the Lion, One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf Way of the Wolf, pp. 72-73 One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf and Doji Kuwanan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 219 Murder The 1118 Topaz Championship Imperial Histories, p. 127 was infamous because during the event the Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo was found assassinated. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 213 The Clan War Following the Scorpion Coup, Toku sought the now-ronin Toturi. When he found Toturi in Dragon lands, the two discussed the state of the empire for some time. Way of the Wolf, p. 73 It was implied that it was Toku's questions that inspired Toturi to follow the course of action that he had been planning - to forge his own army of ronin to fight against the darkness that threatened Rokugan. Imperial Histories, p. 177 It was likely that Toku became a member of the Twelve Ronin, Toturi's elite bodyguard. He fought at the Battle of Beiden Pass in 1127, where he slew an oni. During the war, Toku was entrusted with a piece of Iuchiban's heart by Naka Kuro. Legions, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf He hid it in a Shrine dedicated to his idol, Ikoma Hidamasa, in the Lion Clan's Hall of Ancestors. Way of the Wolf, pp. 10-11 During the last days of the war, while Toturi led his forces to the Second Day of Thunder, Toku was left behind to guard Nanashi Mura. When Nanashi Mura was attacked by Fu Leng's armies, Toku rode for reinforcements and lifted the siege of the village, after the sacrifice of Morito Tokei had banished The Maw and most of its minions. Fortunes & Winds, p. 5 Toturi's Reign Thinking like a Monkey Toku was an aide of Emperor Toturi I, and he was at his side when they saw the Ki-Rin. He wished to touch the mythical creature, being the first time Toku was linked to a monkey. Clan War: Call to Arms, p. 2 Shortly after Toku rallied his forces against a bandit gang who were slaughtering captive peasants in a village nearby, after the brigands had killed all the resident samurai. The enemy leader, Nikotsu, quickly escaped instead to face Toku, leaving behind several injured and dead Imperials, including a wounded Tzurui. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 2-5 The Founding of the Monkey In 1129 the position of Captain of the Imperial Guard was offered to Toku by Emperor Toturi I as a reward for his actions during the Clan War. Toku declined the offer and finally revealed to Toturi how he acquired his katana - that he was, in fact a heimin. Toku requested permission to repent for this great crime by committing seppuku, one last act as a samurai. However, Toturi pardoned Toku for his crime and offered the position a second time, as well as minor clan status upon Toku and his followers. In this way the Monkey Clan was founded. Toku chose the Monkey as his symbol, an animal as cheerful and resourceful as he was. Secrets of the Empire, p. 59 Initially their holdings were within the Imperial City, Otosan Uchi, but after the exile of the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands, they would have their home in the Scorpion lands, Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman as Toturi decreed, funded by Crane koku. Defending Kyuden Hitomi When Takuan pledged aid to the Dragon Clan in defense of Kyuden Hitomi, it fell to Toku as the Captain of the Imperial Guard to help defend the castle against the attacks of the Naga and Brotherhood of Shinsei army. Rulebook Story (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) The mad Kokujin took one of his guards and threw it to the Chamber of Crystal, where the Shadows was contained. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee After the return of the kidnapped Toturi, he enacted an Imperial Edict which declared the peace between Naga and the Empire dissolved, and commanded Toku and the Monkey Clan to lead the Imperial Legions to aid the Dragon Clan against the Naga. Creating the Monkey Clan (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 27 The Monkey army marched and fought the Naga, who retreated from Dragon lands, Hidden Emperor, p. 42 but Toku stood aside searching for the reason behind the Emperor's brutal command. Pincer Attack (Honor Bound flavor) The Emperor's Law After the slaughter of the Ikoma at Unicorn hands, it was deemed necessary to maintain a house of magistrates answering only to the Emperor. Toku volunteered and the Toturi's Army tried to keep the order within the Empire. Armor of the Monkey Clan (Soul of the Empire flavor) War Against the Shadows Hidden Heart of Iuchiban In 1132 Naka Kuro gave a small shining sphere to Toku. Toku placed the piece inside the shrine he arranged for Ikoma Hidemasa in the Hall of Ancestors in the Lion Clan lands. Way of the Wolf, pp. 10-11 This piece was part of the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban, which did not know in life, and it would be instrumental in the downfall of the next rise Iuchiban. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Two, by Rich Wulf The Shadows manifested In 1132 the Great Sea Spider allied itself in with the Lying Darkness and Onnotangu weaved a web of Shadows over Otosan Uchi. Onnotangu summoned an avatar in the city, the Champion of the Moon, who stroke dawn those who could challenge the maddened emperor. Minions of the Darkness infested the city, slaughtering any rokugani they met. Hidden Emperor, p. 53 The avatar rose to claim Toturi, to drive the Shadow into him and claim him forever. Hasame turned from his place at his master's side, and stepped between Toturi and the avatar of the Moon. Hasame took the blow, perishing instantly while saving the Emperor's soul. Toku carried the body of his comrade away. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) After the death of Onnotangu and the Shadows fleeing to the south, Toku proclaimed in the Halls of the High Histories of the Lion the tale of those who allowed it. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #10) Targeted by the Shadow The Monkey Clan was targeted for destruction by the Shadow, because the Monkey were a symbol of hope and virtue. The clan survived the assault, but their fortress was destroyed. Secrets of the Empire, p. 60 Battle of Oblivion's Gate In 1133 Toku was beside Oracle of Void Toturi Kaede, and the new Empress of Rokugan. Oracle of Void. Between the Cracks (Steel Throne Bonus Chapter) Kaede gathered her Champions unleashing the armies of the Great Clans upon the city of Volturnum deep in the Shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 80 The general Saigorei and Toku pondered their chances before they fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Hidden Emperor, p. 77 Spirits War In 1138 the Monkey Clan sided Toturi when the War of Spirits broke. On those occasions when Toturi himself took the field, Toku was nearby with a contingent of Monkey samurai. Imperial Histories, p. 230 The returned spirits serving Hantei XVI did not care for a Minor Clan which had not existed in their leader's original time, destroying their fortress again. Family Shortly after the return of the Scorpion Clan from their exile in the Burning Lands Toku married Shosuro Inao, sister of the Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Yudoka. Toku offered to return the lands given the Monkey, but the Scorpion refused and instead, they entered into an alliance with the tiny clan. Hidden Emperor, p. 94 They had four children: Toturi Miyako, Toku Kyoji, Toku Koto and Toku Kiyuko. He was fondly known throughout the empire as "The General". The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Kyoji's Gempukku Toku engineered a unconventional gempukku for Kyoji. He gave him and Koto a box to be delivered to Aoki, the elderly sensei of Little Tower. The gempukku complicated when Lord Hayato and his bandits ambushed his sons. They made their way to the Tower were Toku and Monkey samurais had defeated the rest of the gang. Brothers of the Monkey Retirement Toku had been retired in 1155 and he contemplated that retirement for a time but those plans were promptly abandoned. Retired General (Gold flavor) His daughter Miyako was not yet old enought to lead the Monkey Clan, and follow the death of Toturi I in 1158 and the empty throne Toku remained vigilant and returned. Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Toku was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Miya Hatori asked him who was the chosen, but Toku kept silence. Wait and See (Winds of Change flavor) Toturi III Toku retired again when the throne was again occupied. Rain of Blood After the Rain of Blood covered the Empire in 1165 Toku returned again and began to hunt bloodspeakers. He was joined by Mirumoto Kenzo and Mirumoto Mareshi in the Phoenix lands, where cultists had been seen. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Hidden City The enemies they found were animated dead. Doji Midoru, who was part of the army, took an amulet who was in a small shrine. It was the Emma-O's Amulet, and the Crane told it belonged to Akodo Tadenori, tainted in the Rain. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf The army made their way north through the Mountains of the Phoenix. The army received a dove with a message from the Master of Earth, Isawa Nakamuro. He requested their aid to protect the secretive city of Gisei Toshi, unknown for the Empire until that moment. A Bloodspeaker army was marching to assault the City, led by Yajinden. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) The battle had fared badly for the Phoenix during three days until the arrival of Dragon. Imperial Legion and Wolf Legion forces. The enemy forces were concentrated on the southern gates, and the reinforcements circled the city and made a quick strike against the north, reaching the walls before the bloodspeakers and undead realized what had happened. The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. Toku's son, Toturi Kyoji, had sent a messenger to Toshi Ranbo informing that the Bloodspeakers marched on the Phoenix lands, but he asked for no reinforcements. They were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Black Scrolls In the City were kept two Black Scrolls that should not be taken by Iuchiban. Nakamuro instructed to gave them to Isawa Taeruko at Kyuden Isawa. Toku, Midoru and Kyoji decided to left the city with them. When the Scrolls had been hidden among their saddlebags, Toku had requested that Nakamuro not place one in his own bags, but to put them in his son's. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Death Toku had decided to lure Yajinden out of the army that sieged the City. Toku knew that the immortal smither would follow them after they left the city, and prepared a trap to stop him. When Yajinden pursued the trio, Toku rode away from Midoru and Kyoji. In a death reminiscent of the Kami Akodo, Toku's final act was to lure the Bloodspeaker Yajinden from the battle and collapse a mountain pass upon them both throwing a Tamori Tsukiro's potion bottle on the icy walls around them. As a result of his actions, only one of the two leaders of the Bloodspeakers was present for the majority of the battle. The place where he died was called Toku's Grave. Toku's Grave (Promotional) Legion of the Dead In 1166 Toku joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The realm was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. The soul of Naka Kuro guessed the possibility to send a soul of a dead hero back to Rokugan, to battle Iuchiban. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Naka Kuro talked with him, to know where the Monkey kept the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban, who would be necessary to defeat Iuchiban. Legions, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Fortune of Virtue After his death, a temple in Ryoko Owari Toshi was erected and dedicated to his memory by Emperor Toturi III himself, who also proclaimed Toku to be Fortune of Virtue. The temple, the Toku's Shrine, had a massive statue crafted by the finest Kakita sculptors. It depicted a young man in rough and ill-fitting armor. He held a ready sword in his right hand and had a thick, worn book clutched beneath his left arm. His keen eyes burned into the distant horizon, staring into the future without fear. On his back was mounted a sashimono, a banner depicting a black wolf – the symbol of Toturi’s Army. It was Toku as he had been in his youth, as he had been when the Emperor’s father first met him. At the bottom of the statue were carved a single line of characters. “Toku, Fortune of Virtue – named by the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III.” Shrine to Toku Another shrine, and the largest to the Fortune of Virtue in Rokugan, was built at Toku Torid-e, manned by the Brotherhood order which followed the Fortune, the Order of Virtue. Secrets of the Empire, pp. 62, 65 Toku Family Toturi III bestowed upon the Monkey Clan the family name of 'Toku' as well. His widow Toku Inao was the first to bear it. See also * Toku/Meta * Toku/CW Meta External Links * Toku (Imperial) * Toku Exp (Time of the Void) * Toku Exp2 (Dark Journey Home) * Toku Exp2kyd (Thousand Years of Darkness) * Toku Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Monkey Clan Leaders Category:Ronin Category:Fortunes Category:Peasants Category:Toturi's Army